Two (Wicked) Hearts as One
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: Evie and Jay tricked everyone at the coronation. They never really chose good. Now, they're working together to steal the wand and take over the kingdom. Rating may go up for violence in future chapters.
1. Deceived

**Hey! I'm starting a new fanfic. Don't worry, I will still continue my other three stories that are in progress, but I've had this idea in my head for a very long time, and I'm finally putting it into writing. This takes place after the coronation, but Evie and Jay are a couple, not Doug/Evie and Jay/Audrey. They have tricked their friends into thinking that they're good, when they are secretly still** _ **Rotten to the Core**_ **.**

 **To help the plot of this story, Evie and Jay will be similar to the Winx and Specialists from** _ **Winx Club**_ **(which I do not own). Evie will have hidden fairy powers similar to those of the Winx, and Jay will be a skilled fighter/athlete, similar to the Specialists. If you haven't seen it, don't worry. It's not a crossover in any way, I just added those ideas to aid the plot.**

 **This is my first fanfiction that includes elements from something else. There may be a few words ending in "-ix", and that's only because those are the names of the transformations that the girls in the show undergo, just a heads up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Okay, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Deceived**

 **Evie's POV:**

Today is officially the first day of our new lives as official citizens of Auradon. The coronation was yesterday, and that was the day we declared that we were good. I was watching television with my boyfriend, Jay. After the show ended, Jay turned of the television.

"Why'd you do that?" I turned to face him. I didn't realize that I was lost inside his beautiful, dark brown eyes.

"We need to talk," I noticed that Jay was staring into my brown eyes.

"Oh-kay. What about?" I asked him. Based on his tone, I could tell that he was dead serious.

"We need to talk about our plan."

"What about it? There's nothing that can go wrong. My magic is greater than Mal's, so I could do even more than she could." It's true: I have magic, and yes, it is stronger than Mal's. They're much stronger in Auradon, but I was sometimes able to summon a little on the Isle, so I've had a bit of practice.

"I know, but what if even your magic can't break the forcefield? I mean, Auradon may not use much magic anymore, but the spell holding the wand is pretty powerful," Jay commented. I cannot believe that my boyfriend is underestimating my abilities.

"Jay! You know very well that I'm perfectly capable of handling a little Auradonian magic! I grew up on the Isle of the Lost, where I had to work my butt off just to summon a small little orb," I knew that I shouldn't be mad, and I wasn't. Well, I was a little, but I love Jay, and he would never get under my skin that easily.

"Okay, okay. Don't go all Evil Queen on me," he put his hands up in mock surrender, and I couldn't help but laugh. We were going to continue, but Cruella De Vil's son opened the door. He didn't knock, but he didn't have to. It was his room too.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Carlos greeted. Dude followed him through the door and jumped into my lap.

"Nothing much," Jay replied. "Just watching some TV."

Carlos pointed at the black screen. "Then why isn't the TV on?"

"Our show just ended. We were just going to talk about school and stuff," I joined the conversation.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to the park with Jane. I just came for my jacket," he made his way to his closet and pulled out a black and white leather jacket. He then left the room. I turned back to face Jay.

"So, you wanna talk about the plan some more?" I asked the handsome thief in front of me.

"Nah. You seem to have it under control, my beautiful princess," Jay whispered. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, then moved his face towards mine. Our lips met in a long kiss. Time seemed to stop, and the plan didn't even seem to matter at the moment.

But that doesn't mean it didn't matter at all.

Auradon is not going to know what hit them.

I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but a new update may come tonight. What do you think of it so far? Like I said, I've had this idea for a long time, and I'm finally writing it.

That's all for now!

Adios.


	2. Stolen

**Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. I have planned out the plot, so I just need to put it all into writing. Thanks for reviews!**

 **Izzy (Guest): I like Devie, but Jevie is so cute. Jay was flirting with Evie on the Isle of the Lost, so I wanted to do a story with them together :)**

 **Guest (both): Thanks so much!**

 **Pinksakura271: Yes, there will be Mal/Ben and Carlos/Jane, but mostly Jay/Evie. I miss Winx Club, too. And everyone will find out that they're evil.**

 **Stardust16: Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Okay, this is chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Stolen**

 **Evie's POV:**

It's 11:30 p.m. Jay and I are going to get that wand. It's the first step in our ultimate plan.

"Are you ready, princess?" he asked me.

"You know it." I smirked. We grabbed our leather jackets and crept silently down the hall. Well, Jay was silent at least. My heels made soft clacks on the tile.

"Dude! Quiet your heels!" Jay whispered, laughing. "Can't you transform?"

"Not yet. The wings give off a light. We'll be caught for sure," I whispered back.

"Oh, well then let's hurry."

We finally reached the door and stepped out into the night. We started running towards the Museum of Cultural History. I pulled the door handles, only to find them locked.

"Okay, why did you think they'd be opened?" Jay asked in fake annoyance.

"I was just checking," I scoffed. "Okay, I'll be right back." I disappeared behind a tree.

"Charmix!" I yelled. My magic is strong, but I havn't been able to earn any other power levels, since I've spent my whole life on the Isle. Within seconds, I was transformed into a midnight blue crop top with the same color shorts. My wings were blue and black, my signature colors.

"Okay, Jay. First, I'm going to cast a spell that'll weaken the lock on the door. I know you didn't get to break it down last time," I laughed. "Then, I'm going to destroy the security cameras." I summoned a dark blue orb, and threw it at the door. Almost immediately, Jay ran and kicked the door open.

The guard jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here!?" he yelled.

"Oh, you know, just saying 'good night'," I walked up to him and touched his arm with another orb, only this time, it was black as night. He fell asleep.

"Is that spell going to break at the sound of the alarm, like someone we know?" Jay asked.

"Of course not. Mal is weak," I scoffed. "Now for the cameras." One by one, I struck each one with perfect aim, of course. The impact sent them into a million little pieces.

We ran up the stairs to where to wand was kept. I hesitated, but I summoned a powerful spell. I shot it at the forcefield, then covered my ears, expecting a siren. Instead, the barrier broke, leaving the wand for us to grab.

"After you," I gestured towards the wand.

Jay smirked before snatching the wand. He tucked it away under his jacket, and then we left the museum.

 **The Next Day…..**

 **Evie's POV:  
** "Evie! Evie, wake up!" I opened my eyes to Maleficent's daughter shaking we awake.

"What?" I groaned, "it's Saturday."

"You have to help me."

"With what?"

"Someone stole the magic wand."

I knew it was time for me to put my acting skills to the test. "WHAT?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"It's true. Fairy Godmother cannot find out who did it, since they decided to blast the cameras into thousands of pieces," Mal explained.

"So, then how can we help? I mean, if there's no evidence, you can't blame anyone for it," I informed Mal.

"I know that, but we can look for fingerprints or something," Mal shrugged.

"I don't know, M. In the end, won't it all just turn out to be fruitless? We don't know who or what we are looking for, and we don't know why they took it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"Fine," Mal muttered before leaving the room.

I texted Jay:

 _They're looking for the culprit. What do we do?_

He almost immediately texted me back:

 _Relax, Evie. They're not going to find us._

Seeing those words from my boyfriend made me relax. I sent him one more text before going back to sleep:

 _Okay. Later on, our revenge begins._

 **That's all for now. The other two stories will be updated shortly. Thanks for reading.**

 **I know I've said that I have pretty much have this story all planned, but feel free to leave any ideas. Who knows, maybe they'll be better than what I have in mind?**

 **The villains (Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar) will be in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Evil Dreams.**


	3. New Rulers

**Bonjour! (I enjoy the intros in other languages) I have another update for you. As I had mentioned, this chapter will have the villain parents involved. Thanks for all your feedback!**

 **Pinksakura271: I'm sorry that Evie's comment upset you (smirks). Hey, she is rotten. Mal will be heartbroken at her friend's betrayal, but Evie really doesn't care. I may have them frame Audrey and Chad, but I'm not sure yet. As for messing with Mal and Carlos, that's not a bad idea….**

 **Izzy (Guest): Here's the update!**

 **Genevieve (Guest): Well, they are in this chapter.**

 **Andi (Guest): I know I may have given her a little too much power, but it is for the sake of the story :)**

 **BJ (Guest): I guess you'll have to read to find out. But yes and yes, to answer your questions.**

 **Mystery Girl (Guest): Thanks! I love Winx Club as well, so I decided to do a slight throwback to it in this story.**

 **Briangothic1970 (Guest): Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 3: New Rulers**

 **Jay's POV:**

At around midnight, I snuck into Evie and Mal's dorm. Even though the doors were supposed to be locked at night, Evie unlocked it so that I could wake her.

"Evie," I whispered, gently shaking her. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes

"Hey," she whispered back before kissing my lips. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," I smirked. I found her jacket hanging on her closet doorknob, so I grabbed it and tossed it to her.

"Okay. Let me just do my hair real quick. Mom will _not_ be happy with this mess," she rushed over to her mirror with her royal blue hairbrush.

After about fifteen minutes, her hair and makeup was all done. It was about 12:20. We quietly closed the door behind us and made our way to our secret spot behind the waterfall at the Enchanted Lake.

There was a small doorway, which was the entrance to a cave-like place. Our parents were waiting for us. The day after the coronation, Evie had released them from the Isle after removing the barrier for a second with the button.

"Mommy!" I heard Evie cry as she rushed over to her mother. I never understood why she called her "mommy". It sounds like something an Auradonian would say. Oh well, I'm not going to be bothered by it.

"Hey, Dad!" I fist-bumped my father.

"What did you score?" was his first question.

"You'll see," I smirked.

"Did you guys get it?" Cruella asked. Evie and I knew exactly what she was talking about. As if on cue, I pulled the magic wand out of my jacket and held it up for the villains to see.

"The Big Score….." I heard my father whisper.

"How did you guys get it? Isn't it protected by a forcefield or something?" Cruella asked, shocked at our accomplishment.

I glanced over to Evie and nodded, telling her to spill her secret. She understood and started to explain.

"I was born with powers. They aren't like Mal's, however. They are stronger. They're fairy powers, supposedly from another dimension. We used them to break into the museum, knock out the security guard, destroy the security cameras, and break the forcefield protecting the wand," Evie had a smirk on her face and a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Wow. You guys are the depraved duo, aren't you?" my father commented.

"What's the next step?" Evie asked eagerly.

"We take over and rule as the royalty we were born to be," Evil Queen told her daughter, who grinned.

We discussed our plan to take the kingdom from Ben, aka Mal's boyfriend. I have to admit, Evie sure knows a lot about taking over a country.

At around one o'clock, Evie and I left and headed back to campus. "So, who's going to be queen, you or your mom?" I asked her.

"I'm taking over the kingdom, so I'm going to be queen. My mother blew her opportunity when she was a queen before the Isle came along," she explained.

"Who will be king?"

"Well, since I'm not married, you'll be king because you're my boyfriend."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I laughed before kissing her. She stopped walking and pulled me closer, and we kissed passionately.

"Wow," I breathed. I heard her quietly giggle.

"Come on. Let's get back," she started walking again, holding my hand.

"Okay princess."

 **Evie's POV:**

We finally arrived back to school. Jay and I kissed goodbye before going our own separate ways. I opened the door to see Mal standing with her arms crossed.

"What were you doing out so late?" Mal asked. I don't know why, but she sounded annoyed. I didn't know how to respond, since I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I was in the bathroom," I lied, hoping that Mal would buy it. Of course, she didn't.

"Evelyn! Tell me where you were!" she demanded.

"Fine! I was with Jay," it was true, for I was with Jay.

"Doing what?"

"We were just hanging out watching movies," I lied.

"Now why is that something you had to lie to me about?"

"Well, I did technically break curfew."

"And what do I care? I was worried about you," Mal's expression softened and she pulled me into a hug.

 _Well you certainly will feel different tomorrow_ , I thought. "Come on, let's go to bed."

 **Oh no! Evie and Jay are actually taking over Auradon! How will their friends react to being betrayed?**

 **Did you like this chapter? Leave reviews.**

 **What do you think of this story in general? Can it be improved? Should chapters be longer? Is it a good plot idea? I'm open to any opinions.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	4. Wicked Queen

**Merhaba! (That's hello in Turkish) Since the last chapter was so short, here's another. Basically, Evie and Jay are going to take over Auradon.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you for your feedback. I'll try to make the chapters longer and the dialogue more interesting. I'll try to do more Ben/Mal. Cruella isn't really going to interact with Carlos much at all, since she has lost the little respect she has for him. As for Ben/Mal, I'm not exactly sure what I'll do to them: dead or alive? Mal will be betrayed and yes, she will fight her sister.**

 **Izzy (Guest): Thank you :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4: Wicked Queen**

 **Evie's POV:**

Early in the morning, Jay and I marched up to Ben's castle. It's Saturday, so Ben went home last night. We are going to take the kingdom one way or another. When we finally reached the castle, I unlocked the door with my bobby pin.

"Why do you need to unlock it? Can't we just knock?" Jay asked.

I glared at him. "This is more fun. Plus, it's more evil."

"True, true. How are we going to do this?"

"You ask a lot of questions. And don't worry, it'll be easy. We will make King Mal's Boyfriend give it to us," I told him, sounding like it was the easiest plan in the world. Actually it was, well, that's if you have extreme magic and are feared.

"Alrighty then. You seem to have everything under control, don't you?" Jay asked, and I nodded quickly before we entered the throne room. We saw Ben, along with Belle and the Beast.

"Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?" Ben asked with a smile.

"We need to talk." My expression and tone were cold as ice.

"Oh-kay. Is everything alright?" he asked us.

"Well, sort of. You see, we need you to do us a favor," Jay joined the conversation.

"Sure. Anything you need," Ben's smile grew wider. I didn't think it was possible.

"Glad you feel that way. So, I guess you're willing to turn over the kingdom to the forces of evil?" I smirked.

"Wait, WHAT?" Beast overheard. "Did you just say 'turn over the kingdom to the forces of evil?'"

"Yeah, old man. Your son just said he'd do anything we need, so technically, he has to do this," Jay responded. "Now hand it over."

"No way! Guards, arrest them!" Beast called.

"I think you're going to regret that." I cast a spell that trapped Beast and Belle's hands and feet inside the walls (If you've seen the RAI English Winx Club series, I think it was Musa and Stella that the Trix did this to, but I'm not entirely sure).

"Now, I think it's time we have a little chat," I started to walk towards a smaller room. Ben followed, afraid of what I'd do next.

"Evie, why are you doing this whole evil act for? Your parents are on the Isle," he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. And who said this was an act? I meant what I said. Hand over Auradon or I'll take it by force," I demanded.

"I will not give up Auradon, especially to the villains!" he declared, not daring to make eye contact. "You're good Evie! You don't have to be evil. Mal and Carlos aren't in on this too, right?"

"I don't have to be good either!" I retorted. "And no, Mal and Carlos are on your side." I rolled my eyes in disgust at my former villain friends' choices to be good.

"Why do you want the kingdom so bad anyway? Villains will never last long in power. Someone will eventually take back what belongs to the heroes," he tried persuading me into changing my mind.

"Look, King Benny-Boo. I don't know if you've noticed, but your parents' lives are basically at stake. If you don't, then they'll suffer death," I threatened. I was dead serious.

"You would never kill, Evie."

"Oh, really? Do you want to put that claim to the test?" I asked impatiently.

"NO!" Ben yelled. "Fine, you leave me no choice. I guess the kingdom is yours," he sighed, knowing he was going to regret this.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. We'll announce it at one-thirty p.m. on the dot. Get as many citizens and news channels as possible. And make sure it's broadcasted to the Isle," I left the room to meet up with Jay. I stopped and turned around. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, or you'll regret it."

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Of course it did," I scoffed. "Now, come on. We only have a few hours until we need to be at the Cathedral." We headed back towards campus, only to be met by Mal, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, and Audrey.

"Where were you two?" Mal asked, glaring at us. I could tell she was annoyed, for this was the second time that I left the room after curfew. We left at around five a.m., so it was still dark. We weren't supposed to leave the dorms until seven thirty.

"We were just out, Mal. Why are you so concerned as to where I am all the time? You're not my mother, and I don't have to tell you everything!" I snapped.

"Eve, what has gotten into you? She's just worried about you," Carlos stepped in.

"Nothing has gotten into me! I'm fine!" I was starting to lose my temper. I don't know why, but I just was. I ran right up into the room I shared with Mal.

I was searching for an outfit to wear later, when I heard a knock at the door. "Ugh," I groaned, "Who is it?"

"It's just Jay," I heard my boyfriend say from the other side of the door.

"It's open."

"E, what happened just now? I've never seen you act that way. You just got all mad at Mal and Carlos." Jay sat on the foot of my bed, patting the space next to him. I walked over and sat down, letting him run the fingers through my blue hair.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the fact that I'm just so fed up with their whole Auradonian act that I lost control. I'm so used to talking to them like that since we lived on the Isle, and now they won't even rule with us, like we had always intended. Now they'll just be citizens in our kingdom," I sighed.

"So, you want them on our side?" Jay was a tad confused.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, Mal and Ben shouldn't even be a thing. Mal is Maleficent's daughter. She's the next Mistress of Evil. And what about Carlos? He's dating Jane of all people. He could have some tough, cute villain girl, but he falls for Fairy Godmother's daughter." I really hated the fact that two of my former best friends dating Auradonians.

 **1:30 P.M.**

 **Evie's POV:**

It's time for the kingdom to know our true intentions. Our parents are at the hideout, waiting to be brought here by my powers. I saw that Ben was nervous about how his people would react.

When the clock reached 1:30, everyone was silenced. Ben stepped up to the microphone.

"As you know," he started, "today is something very big in our history. Most, if not all, of you will not be happy with this, but there was just too much at stake. Earlier today, I had some visitors come to the castle. They said that they want the kingdom, and they were just too powerful. Here are your new rulers," he gestured to Jay and I.

As we walked up toward the stage, I heard more than a few surprised gasps. I almost fell when someone leaped in front of us, blocking our path.

"This is between you and me, Evelyn," I heard Mal challenge.

 **Oh no! Mal and Evie are going to fight. How many of you are at least a bit heartbroken? (I had a bit of a hard time writing this, mainly because I didn't want to do anything to Beast and Belle, so of course I didn't want our favorite sisters to fight). There's going to be a long fight (sort of).**

 **What did you all think? Leave reviews and give some suggestions!**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	5. This Means War

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in some time and I'm sorry about that. School and stuff is keeping me busy, and finding time to update is hard. I will try to lengthen the chapters, since even I think that they're too short. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Pinksakura271: I love** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **as well. I can tell you're on Team Bal just by your reviews lol. Evie will at least try to get Carlos maybe, but she's probably going to avoid Mal altogether. And don't worry about Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Adam. They're fine.**

 **Mandi: Go Evie!**

 **Izzy: Thanks :)**

 **HiIlikecandy: Thanks for making me aware of that. I'll try to make them longer from now on.**

 **Chapter 5: This Means War**

 **Carlos's POV:**

I heard Mal's challenge. I didn't want to believe these are two of the best friends I've ever had. I thought that Jay loved tourney and being on the team, but at the same time, he loves Evie. I have no clue why the blue-haired princess would want this.

Apparently she had villainy within her, which I couldn't bear to see. And now Jay is part of her plan. Unfortunately, I'm not as bold and fearless as Mal is, so I didn't dare to challenge them. Instead, my expression was a mixture of shock and betrayal.

 **Mal's POV:**

I've never seen Evie like this before. She turned against everyone she's ever cared about minus Jay. I don't know why she's still keeping up the villainous act when our parents are still on the Isle. Then, Evie did something else that surprised everyone in the Cathedral- she transformed or something. She's-a fairy? Since when? I put that thought in the back of my mind for now. First, I have to take down my best friend.

I really didn't want to hurt Evie, so I tried to talk to her first. "Evie, why are you two doing this? Our parents are on the Isle. You're not evil," I tried to persuade her to stop.

"Mal, I want this. You had your choice to join me-I mean us-, but you blew it. You're not cut out to be a villain anymore," her tone was cold colder than ice.

"I don't want to be a villain. I've chosen to be good, and I'm sticking with it. E, I thought you were my friend," I felt tears enter my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry in front of her, as she is a villain.

Evie didn't seem to care. "And I thought you were mine. M, a true friend doesn't try to change their friends. Our friendship is over." After those last words, she shot a blue ball of magic at me from her hand. I didn't even know that was possible; I thought you needed a spell book to cast spells. I jumped out of the way in time.

"Evie! E, why are you so violent all of a sudden? What happened to the Evie that I know?" I was hurt by her actions. I pulled out my spell book, and found the spell I was looking for. "Do let our friendship end. You do not have to play pretend," I recited. The spell was supposed to snap her out of this act. I realized she was for real when nothing happened.

"I told you….this is me now. I want to be evil. Your spells aren't changing that. Your best friend is gone," her expression remained emotionless.

"Make that two of your best friends," Jay stepped up beside his girlfriend.

"Jay! Jay, why are you letting her do this? You love tourney and spending time with our classmates. Don't let Evie change you. You're good at heart, and you know it," I was going to cry any second now. "It doesn't have to be this way…"

"M, give up already! Jay is on my side, and you aren't changing that. You aren't changing us. Look, I do not care what you say. We've taken the kingdom into the evil hand, and now there's nothing you can do," I saw a smirk on my former best friend's face.

I immediately started to flip through my spell book, looking for something to change her evil ways. "Please don't do this anymore. You have a heart, and it is pure," I tried, but her magic reached me first. This time I couldn't dodge it, so I was sent to the ground. Ben rushed towards me and checked my pulse. I was breathing, just weakened.

"B-Ben, why are they doing t-this?" I asked.

"Mal, I'm so sorry. I had to give up Auradon. My parents' lives were on the line," he confessed.

"Alright, that's it! Evie will not mess with you and your family and get away with it!" I growled.

"Mal, don't hurt her. She's your best friend, and something has just gotten into her. Just try to do something that will take these emotions out of her," I knew Ben cared about us, so I listened to him.

"Get your guards ready to capture both of them," I instructed. "I'll hold her off as long as I can."

Ben nodded, then sent out an emergency message to all of his guards, who arrived almost instantly. Ben pointed to Evie and Jay, and instructed that they be taken to prison for a short amount of time until their fate is decided. I didn't want to do this, but I only am because of my love for my best friend.

Evie saw the guards running towards her. "Jay! Get behind me!" she called, but Jay stood right next to her, ready to defend her. Then she turned to me. "You...will...pay," she growled, before blasting magic towards the guards, who deflected it with their shields.

Jay ran up to one of them, and with one punch across his face, the guard was knocked to the ground. Another came to attack him. He managed to punch his nose, which started to bleed a little, but Jay took him down too.

I was so focused on Jay that I forgot that Evie was behind him. "Get off of me, or I swear you will pay!" I heard her yell as she struggled to break free.

I reached for my book to find a strength spell. "Give him strength, give him might, so that he has the energy to fight," I chanted, and the guard was able to prevent Evie from escaping. They also got hold of Jay and then led them both out of the Cathedral to the Auradon prison. After being granted permission, I followed the guards. I had to talk to my best friends.

 **Evie's POV:**

I was fuming with rage. I've already tried punching the window of the police car open, only to result in slightly bruised knuckles. I've spent the past fifteen minutes exploding with hate and swear words.

Finally, Jay took my small, fragile hand into his strong hand. "E, it'll be okay. So we get into a little trouble, big deal. Look, our parents are in Auradon and you still have your powers. Just try to calm down," he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I...hate...her," I growled, but I felt a little more relaxed next to my boyfriend.

The car reached the station, and we were instructed to get out. The guards place our hands behind our backs and cuffed them. We were then led into a cell until further notice. Jay was uncuffed, but I wasn't, as they were keeping me from using my powers.

The guards finally left, leaving us alone. We were in what looked like a basement, so there was no one else down there. The rest of the prisoners were upstairs, in the main prison.

"Jay, get these off me. I have a hairpin that can fit into the lock," I instructed. "It's in my purse."

Jay opened my bag, found a hairpin, and put it into the lock. The cuffs unlocked and fell to the ground. "E, you can't use your powers yet. We can't let them think we're up to something," Jay told me. I hated to admit that he was right.

A few minutes later, I heard a voice yell "E!" I knew it was Mal's voice. I did not wish to speak to her, so I went into a dark corner away from the bars.

I saw Jay approach her. "What do you want? Evie and I are not your friends anymore, and we don't want to talk to you."

"Look Jay. I know that we aren't on good terms anymore, but I have to speak to Evie," I heard Mal explain. "I need to know why she would ever want this."

"Let me tell you why. We are villains Mal. We always have been, and we always will be. We want to do this, so don't try to stop us," I loved hearing Jay's nasty tone to the traitor I used to call my friend.

"I already have stopped you. And if you two don't change soon, you'll be sent back to the Isle. Hate to break it to you, but Ben is considering it," she just doesn't know when to quit!

"Look, unless you're here to help us, then do us both a favor and leave," I didn't make any eye contact, nor did I leave my corner, but Mal knew that was directed to her.

"Evie? What has gotten into you? We used to be such good friends, and now you just kick me and all of Auradon to the curb."

"I don't care Mal. Now leave before I make you," I threatened.

"Fine whatever. This is not over Evelyn. And Jayden, I know that you know what's right," and with that, Mal turned and left.

 **Sorry for the long wait! I really hope that this chapter makes up for it! Evie and Jay may go back to the Isle, but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen next.**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. Banished

**Yassou (That's "Hello" in Greek). I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm trying to update all my stories tonight, but I don't know if I'll be successful or not. I promise you guys I'll try to update more often. I just haven't had really any time to write. I hope you like this chapter. It's not really significant, but I figured I'd use it.**

 **Pinksakura271: I can tell that you're on Mal's side lol. Their parents are still hiding out, and yup, those guards made a pretty big mistake.**

 **Izzy (Guest): Thank you :)**

 **Mandi (Guest): I like the way you think ;). No, there isn't a spell on Mal (although that wouldn't be a bad idea…). To answer your question, I didn't really have a backstory why Evie is a fairy. I guess I just got the idea because Evil Queen had magic of some sort that she used with her potions and stuff. Plus, I kinda needed it to make this story happen lol.**

 **Llamalover1243: Wow….. Just wow…..**

 **BESTFANOFYOU (guest): First of all, love the name you used (Smiling right now). I think I just might use your ideas. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Marissamtz03: I might use that a little later in the story. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest: Here's the update!**

 **Chapter 6: Banished**

 **Evie's POV:**

It's been five days in this prison, and I just want to get out already. I've been practicing some spells when no one was looking to keep myself entertained.

"You really have to stop using your powers E. If someone sees and/or hears, we'll be in big trouble," Jay told me.

"Like we aren't in trouble already," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. If someone catches you, we'll be sent back to the Isle for good, and the plan will fail. You know your mom will hate if you fail," at those words, I stopped. I could not go back to the Isle again.

We sat in silence for a while before a guard came down. Jay quickly put the cuffs back on my wrists so that we don't look suspicious. "Stand up you two!" he ordered harshly. We followed his instructions. He yelled for us to come to the door, which he was unlocking. I knew what was going to happen next.

I looked over at Jay and mouthed "Isle". He nodded, showing me that he knew what was going to happen next. I resisted the urge to fight off the guard once he removed my handcuffs. We were led into a limo that drove us back to our home. I secretly got in contact with my mother and explained what happened. She was a bit annoyed, but she knew I'd get us off the island in no time.

We arrived on the Isle in about 30-45 minutes. When we stepped out, the villains were highly confused on why we were there, but they knew we must've done something horrible. A brave handful of them stayed and watched, but most ran off in fear.

I watched as the limo drove over the bridge, and I saw the barrier close once again, trapping us on this dreaded island. I looked around for the Queen of Hearts, for I knew that she was in control while my mother was away. I didn't find her, but I did find her daughter, Hallie.

"Come on Jay," I told him, and we walked over to Hallie.

"What brings you two back here? We all saw that stunt you guys pulled at the coronation. They're just too easy to convince, huh?" she smirked.

"You bet. Mal and Carlos were serious, but they've just gone soft. We don't need them in our plan anyway. You see, we don't need Mal's magic," I explained, "since I have my own. It's more powerful than Mal's."

"Seriously?" I could tell she was surprised.

Jay cut in. "It's true. You really should see her."

"When we break off this island, maybe we'll take you with us," I said. "Anyway, I need to talk to your mom."

"Come with me. Our house is right this way," Hallie gestured and we followed her to the home of the Queen of Hearts.

"Mother!" Hallie yelled. "Evie and Jay are here! They'd like to speak with you!"

The Red Queen came downstairs. I saw the look of surprise on her face when she saw that her daughter was serious that we were back on the island. "Hello. What brings you two rotten souls here?" she asked.

"Banished again. We're breaking out in a few days, but we need to wait a little so we're unsuspected," Jay explained.

"What did you two do now?" Hallie's mother asked.

"Well, we stole Fairy Godmother's wand, threatened the king, and then took over Auradon. That last part didn't last, since of course we were arrested. But Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil are all in Auradon waiting for us," I explained. "Then we will reclaim the kingdom. They still have the wand."

"I must say, I'm quite impressed with you two. So, why are you here again?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Right. I want control of the Isle until I leave, and I know you're in charge with my mother gone," I said. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, okay. Fine, the Isle is yours until you two get out of here," she told me, afraid of what I'd do if she refused.

"Good," I smirked. "Let's go guys. We don't want to be late for school," the four of us laugher.

"Us, be late? Never in a million years," Jay commented in a sarcastic tone. We laughed even harder. Yes, my mom says laughing give you wrinkles, but she doesn't know what she's talking about. Frowning and scowling constantly does, not laughing.

"I think we should still get going now, just to let everyone know that the two evilest VKs are back in town," Hallie said with a smirk, knowing how the others will react.

"She has a point," Jay said, looking at me.

"True, true. And besides, who says we were going to go to class anyway?" I told my boyfriend.

"No one! Come on, let's get there. I'm sure you two need a break from Prep schools," Hallie said.

"Ummm yeah. Tourney is cool I guess, but Auradon has too many rules that takes the fun out of it. Plus, everyone there is too… well good. They need to find a dark side," Jay explained, and I agreed with him one hundred percent.

We headed off to Dragon Hall, the only school on the Isle. We were already late, but that didn't even matter at this school. In fact, we were encouraged to be late. We ditch sometimes, but the villains need to know that the Wicked Duo is back in town. So, we started off towards Dr. Facilier's office.

Jay just opened the door and we walked inside. No one knocks on the Isle, especially not in the school.

"Well, well, well, what brings you two here?" our principal greeted us.

"Banished," was Jay's reply.

"You two must've done something really bad to get sent back to this prison."

"Yeah, yeah. The point is, we're gonna be back in town for at least a few days," Jay got right to the point. Very rarely would you hear someone say "going to" or "want to". It's usually "gonna" and "wanna."

With that, all three of us left Dr. Facilier's office and went to Selfishness 101, aka "Selfies" class, taught by Mother Gothel. The three students sitting in the front and center of the class hurried out of their seats to make room for the three evilest children.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," Gothel said as we walked in the room. "Where are the other two?"

I rolled my eyes. "Auradon," I said bitterly. I still couldn't believe that two of my closest friends gave up evil for that goody-goody country.

"Oh wow. And to think that we were all afraid of Mal, whether we admitted it or not. How could anything persuade her to change just like that? We all thought you four planned that coronation stunt, not just the two of you. I guess we all know who's really evil now, don't we?" Mother Gothel questioned, even though we knew she wasn't looking for an answer. "Very well. You two are welcome to join the class. Or don't. I couldn't care less," the whole class laughed at this. To be fair, not many kids showed up anyway.

Maybe being banished again won't be so bad. We won't be here for long anyway. I have to keep my mind on our mission to take over Auradon.

 **Once again I am so sorry for having you guys wait for so long. Please review and give me some more ideas. I love hearing your feedback and what you want to read!**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil dreams**


	7. Explanations

**Heyyy everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story (If you can't tell, this is my favorite story I've written lol). The main focus of this chapter is actually going to be an idea given to me by Pinksakura271, so thank you :)**

 **Pinksakura271: As you can tell, I used your idea for this chapter, so thanks for sharing it with me! Just so you know, they are going to escape soon.**

 **Izzy (Guest): Thank you so much**

 **Chapter 7: Explanations**

 **Mal's POV:**

I still can't believe that my brother and sister would actually do this to me. To all of us really. Especially Evie, my best friend. Back on the island, I would've expected this from her, but I didn't think she'd do it here in Auradon. Ugh, I need answers. And fast.

I took out my cell phone and dialed my boyfriend's number. After three rings, he answered.

" _Hey Mal,"_ Ben greeted.

"Hey. Can I ask you a huge favor?" I asked. If I didn't cut to the chase, I may have backed out, since it's going to be hard to see them again, knowing they have purely evil hearts.

" _Of course. What do you need Mal?"_

"I need to talk to Evie and Jay. Is there any way they can come to Auradon so they can give me a proper explanation for all of this?" I asked nervously.

" _I know how much this means to you, but there's no way I'm allowed to let them off the island. Mainly Evie, since she's more powerful than most of us can handle. I'm so sorry Mal. The best I can do is organize a video chat with them, but I don't even know if they want to speak to any of us anyway,"_ he responded sadly. He knows how much they meant to me.

"Can we please try? I need to know why they did this."

" _Of course. I'll let you know as soon as I know,"_ he said before hanging up.

 **Evie's POV:**

 _Knock, knock_ , I heard on my front door. While we're back on the Isle, Jay and I decided to stay at my house. "Jay! Get the door!" I yelled. Some may call me bossy, but I'm in the middle of painting my nails, and I don't want to mess them up.

I heard the door open and Jay talking to someone. I recognized the voice to be King Ben's. I immediately ran down the stairs to get him off of my property.

"Benjamin Florian! Get off of my property before I have your head chopped off!" I yelled at him, obviously not pleased with the King of the country I was banished from.

"Cool it, Red Queen," he spoke surprisingly calmly.

"I happen to be very close with her daughter, and I won't hesitate to make you her next victim!" Jay now had to hold my wrist tightly, afraid of what I'd do to him. Yes, Jay is evil, but there's many guards with Ben, and he doesn't want me hurt by any of them.

Ben now stepped back a little, obviously shocked and afraid. "Okay, before any more threats come at me, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Mal wants to talk to you both. She wants answers.

"Not happening. Neither one of us want anything to do with that traitor," Jay told the King of Auradon. Ben turned to me, expecting a response.

"No way. I'm not talking to her ever again. She's not worth my time." Jay nodded in agreement.

"You guys a-were her best friends. Her siblings. Don't you think you should at least tell her why you're acting this way?"

"Key word in that sentence is 'were', as in we used to be, but we aren't anymore, so therefore, we don't owe her an explanation," Jay countered.

"What if I told you that valid explanation just might earn you two your freedom?" he tried bribing us.

"That depends: what do you mean by 'valid'?" I asked.

"Valid, meaning an honest and believable answer that you're not just making up to get off the island. All we want is an explanation so we can help you."

"Maybe we don't need help! We happen to enjoy who we are!" I snapped.

"Watch it Evelyn," Jay whispered in my ear, "I don't want you hurt." As he spoke, he was stroking my hand with his thumb. I nodded.

"Fine, we'll talk to her. But for no more than ten minutes," Jay told the King, earning a glare from me.

"What? Jay, no, I never agreed to th-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He knows that his kisses always shut me up. I didn't even realize Ben and the guards had left until I head my front door slam. We continued to deepen the kiss until Hallie interrupted us.

"Ugh, get a room, would ya?" There was barely any dating on the Isle, but whatever. No one bothered to tell us to stop because they knew better. Hallie is the only one who ever comments about it, well besides Mal and Carlos when they were still evil, but she only means it as a joke. Or an insult.

I pulled away. "Really H?" I asked, half teasing/half joking.

"Yup," she responded. "Well, I have to go out, so I'll see you two later. Or not. I couldn't care less." She walked out the door.

"Come on," I motioned for Jay to follow me to my room. On the mattress I called a bed was a laptop. I knew what it was for right away. I groaned.

Jay put his hand on my shoulder. "Relax Eves. We aren't talking for long anyway." I nodded, knowing he was right. I know he doesn't want to talk to Mal either, but he knows it gets bad when I lose my temper.

We walked over to my bed and sat next to each other. Jay opened the laptop and we waited for the video chat to load. It took a while since we are on the island and not Auradon.

Just when I was getting impatient, the screen blinked to life; we saw our former best friend with the white-haired tech prodigy. I looked to Jay, knowing how close he used to be with Cruella's son.

"Now I know how you feel," Jay mumbled and I nodded.

I turned my attention back to the screen. "What do you want?" I asked in a rude and somewhat impatient tone, clearly not wanting anything to do with them.

"Nice to see you too," Mal responded sarcastically. You could feel the tension between us, over the ocean, through the barrier, and through the screens in front of us.

"Carlos," Jay practically spat at the younger boy.

"Jay," Carlos spat back.

We were all silent for a while. Mal was watching me move closer to Jay, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders, sensing my discomfort of Mal and Carlos in front of us. "Relax baby. It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

"Awww that's so sweet. A traitor thief comforting a complete witch," Carlos was obviously fed up with the fact that we're evil.

 **Mal's POV:**

Okay, if they aren't going to talk, I'm just gonna flat-out ask them what I want to know. "Why did you do this to us?" I could see the looks of shock on their faces, telling me that they were not expecting that question to come out so fast.

"Because it's how we want to live," Evie answered as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"But why? What does evil give you that goodness doesn't?"

"It's our lifestyle. We were born bad and raised bad. We're going to be bad if we want to be," Jay joined the conversation.

"Just because you're born and raised a certain way, that doesn't mean you can't change. We aren't our parents," I reminded them.

"So what? If we wanna do something, it's our choice. Not yours," Evie snapped. I was growing more and more annoyed.

"Evelyn! You know that you know better than this!" I didn't mean to yell, but I can't control myself anymore.

Her facial expression remained cold as ice. Her icy blue eyes- wait, no. Evie has brown eyes. "E, aren't your eyes brown..?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Then why are they blue now?"

"It's called contacts, Maleficent." I'm so done with her attitude.

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm not evil and you're not my friend!" I hung up the video chat.

 **Jay's POV:**

I don't even care that Mal hung up, and I don't think Evie does either. Not my fault if she wants to be a brat.

"You okay Eves?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Her opinion and friendship mean nothing to me. We're getting off this island. Fast. We need to get back to our parents ASAP." I saw a mischievous glint in her eye, and I knew she was planning something so rotten that no one is Auradon will ever forgive us for. Not that it matters anyway.

"What are you up to?"

"I think it's time we pay someone a visit."

 **I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, but yes, it was necessary. Please Favorite, Follow, and please, pretty please review. Who do you think this "someone" is? Let me know in the Reviews!**

 **That's all for now!**


	8. The Visit

**Guess what time it is? It's time I finally updated this story! School ended around two weeks ago, so I'm on summer break now. I'll try to take advantage of this and update more frequently. Anyway I know y'all just want to get to the chapter, so I'll keep the intro as short as I can.**

 **Musicallover99: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Pinksakura271: Okay let me just say I laughed really hard reading that review. I only had Evie call Mal Maleficent because according to the first book, that is technically Mal's real name. Yes, Ben will do anything for Mal (surprisingly they're not my favorite ship lol). I think you're gonna really hate this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Like you're gonna like it, but… well you'll see. Be prepared (A line from a villain can only mean one thing- villains are gonna get involved *really evil smirk*)**

 **Izzy (Guest): Lol thanks. And you'll find out the mystery someone in this chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm actually considering writing a separate fanfic on Winx Club, but knowing me it'll end up being about Layla/Aisha and Musa lol. They're my favorites. (Anyone who's interested in that, let me know in the reviews).**

 **Poops (Guest): Thank you! And no, it's actually not FG. Good guess though!**

 **Fireandice (Guest): Thanks for the review, but I'm actually going to have Mal remain good. Mostly because** **Ben is the whole reason she became good in the first place, so why would she switch sides? I might have her trick Jay and Evie though.**

 **JACKYJACKS (Guest): No, it's actually not Ben. But Evie is going to break the barrier and go back into Auradon with Jay.**

 **Chapter** **8:** **The** **Visit**

 **Evie's** **POV:**

Today's the day, I thought as I packed everything into my bags. What day? The day that Jay and I finally sneak off of this island and back into everyone's beloved Auradon. Well, everyone but us villains on the Isle of the Lost. Anyway, I went downstairs to meet up with Jay. We knew we wouldn't be able to go back and stay in our dorms, so we have to hide out with our parents. Yippee (note the sarcasm). Whatever. Anywhere is better than here, right?

"Hey there," Jay greeted as he planted a quick kiss to my cheek, causing me to giggle. "You ready to get out of here?"

I nodded. "I think we're both ready." I mumble a spell under my breath, and before we knew it, we were at the hideout with Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella de VIl.

"Well done children," my mother complimented. She looked over my appearance. "Excellent makeup. The only mistake I can find is your foundation is just slightly too dark for you," she informed me and I nodded, making a mental note to buy a lighter shade later.

"Did you steal anything back home?" Jafar asked Jay.

"Only things like food and water. The real items to steal are here in Auradon," Jay explained to his father, who simply nodded in agreement. Jay looked to me and I nodded, telling him it's time.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have something very important we need to do," I explained.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll get caught for sure wherever you are," Cruella told me.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon with something very important," Jay said to the villains. I then teleported us to the basement of the Auradon prison, where a little glass dome was. Jay and I walked towards it, only to realize that there were guards there.

"They've escaped!" one yelled.

"Get them!" cried another.

I rolled my eyes and sprayed them with a sleeping perfume, knocking all of them out instantly. "You'd think Auradon would have better guards," I mumbled to myself. I motioned for Jay to follow me until we were standing face-to-face with the lizard under that dome.

Maleficent.

Jay being Jay, he just had to tap on the glass, much to the lizard's annoyance. I had to admit it was pretty funny seeing the Mistress of Evil running away at the noise, but I didn't dare to laugh at her. I removed the dome with a spell before giving Maleficent a weak love spell. She won't fall in love, but it's just enough to counteract what happened to her at the coronation. She looked at the mysterious food before taking a few bites. That was enough to turn her back to normal.

Maleficent stood and cracked her back, being human a foreign feeling to her. "Ahh it's about time that I'm human again. Excellent work you two. Now where are your parents hiding out?" she asked.

"'The Enchanted Lake. Behind the waterfall. That's where we're heading right now," Jay explained to the horned woman, who nodded. I teleported us to the hideout, where our parents just stared at Maleficent, shocked to see her again.

"Looks like the gang is back together," Cruella said to no one in particular. All of us were smirking by this point. It's not everyday that two teens free the evilest villain of them all. The best part? Our friends have no idea about it.

"Okay so how are we going to get our revenge?" Maleficent asks eagerly. A little too eagerly if you ask me.

"Calm yourself. Evie and Jay just escaped the Isle. We can't make it too obvious," my mother explained. Then it hit me.

"Wait! What if Jay and I go back to Auradon Prep?" I blurt out.

"E have you lost your mind?! We aren't even supposed to be back here," I couldn't tell what Jay was feeling except that I have officially gone insane.

I groaned, annoyed that no one caught on. "We'll be wearing glamours. They're spells to change your appearance. My mom used one when she poisoned Snow White."

"That's actually a really good idea. Looks can be very deceiving. And since you two were just suspended a few days ago, Carlos and Mal are still probably rooming alone," Cruella said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance that I'd have to live with my enemy, but anything for the plan.

"Wait why would we need to go back?" Jay asked, confused.

I shrugged. "Something to do in the meantime. Plus we can possibly convince them to let us go. If either Mal or Carlos talks to either of us about the banishment, we can ask them things like what happened, how they felt about it, if we should get another chance, dumb things like that. Plus I'd also be given a chance to get access to Mal's spell book."

"I thought you were more powerful than her," Jafar pointed out.

"Not to use it you idiot! That spell book is mine and I want it back!" Maleficent yelled.

"Okay, you two go in another room and figure out your new appearances. Come back when you're done," my mother instructed. Jay and I left the room to plan our disguises.

This plan is going to work.

I hope.

 **BYay it's finally done and posted! I actually might post another update later today since I have the next chapter planned out. I'm very excited about it.**

 **Anyway please review and favorite and/or follow. I love reading your thoughts and ideas.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Bye :)**


	9. We're Back

**Heyyyy. So I couldn't update the night that the previous chapter was posted, but I have it now, so yay. This one may be on the short side, but I'm not sure yet. Let's see how it turns out.**

 **Angel Ruth: Thanks! :)**

 **Pinksakura271: Yes, Mal and Ben do have to whip those guards into shape, and that's gonna actually be a pretty important part in the plot of the story, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter: My chapters are my chapters, so please don't make comments on how short they are. And no they aren't going to impersonate anyone.**

 **Luna: Honestly I accept your dislike for this story. You have your opinion and I can't force you to read it and quite frankly, I don't want you reading something if you feel such strong hate towards it.**

 **Chapter 9: We're Back**

 **Evie's POV:**

Ugh, now I have to change our appearances while still making us look good. Believe me when I say that I need to look better than everyone else, even if no one knows who I really am. For my look, I settled on dark brown, straight hair and green piercing green eyes, similar to Mal's. For Jay, well, I couldn't think of a suitable eye color for him, so I left his dark brown orbs and changed his hair to be short, just slightly longer than most boys in Auradon Prep.

Now for clothes. I wore a white blouse with a coral colored infinity scarf. My skirt was black and made of a thin leather. To top off the look, I wore white tights and black wedges. For Jay, I decided to have him wear a gray shirt and black jeans. It wasn't exactly "preppy", but it's hard to make designs without leather and VK edge.

I teleported us to the front of the school, completely forgetting about having to show our new looks to our parents, and immediately met gazes with Mal. I tried to look away, but it was too late. She whispered something to Ben and they both made their way to me and Jay.

 **Mal's POV:**

I was walking with Ben on another warm, sunny day in Auradon, when I saw two students I was unfamiliar with. The first one to catch my eye was the male. He was extremely muscular in his upper body, which really reminded me of Jay. A tear escaped my eye, which I quickly wiped away. Unfortunately Ben saw it. Of course he did. He stopped in his tracks and turned my body to face his.

"Mal.. are you alright?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course I'm not alright. That boy," I pointed to him, "he looks almost exactly like Jay," I responded softly, on the verge of tears.

Ben looked at the two students. "I've never seen those two before. Should we see who they are?" he asked and I nodded. We walked up to them. The girl stared, well actually more like glared, as if she hated us. _That's weird_ , I thought. _She doesn't even know us._ I looked to Ben, who shrugged, also confused on why her attitude was that way.

"Hey guys. Are you two lost?" I asked, concerned. I could've sworn that the girl rolled her eyes, but I ignored it.

"Of course we aren't lost. We're here to register. Are you stupid?" her voice was cold. If she weren't banished, I would easily say that this girl is Evie in disguise. I shoved the thought into the back of my mind, knowing it's impossible to be true. There's no way she's that powerful.

 _Is she?_

 _No, of course not._

 _Right?_

 _Yes, of course_. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone chiming. I checked to see it was a text from Melody, daughter of Ariel. I didn't even look at the message. I knew what it was. Ever since the day Evie publicly declared herself a villain, I've gotten tons of texts saying things like _"That wasn't like you to back down"_ or _"Being good doesn't mean being weak"_ and things like that. I just didn't want to cause harm to my best friend. The Auradonian kids can be quite rude sometimes, and this is one of them.

I looked back up to the new students. "Do you guys want to tell us your names?" I asked.

The petite female paused, as if she either didn't understand or didn't have an answer. She turned and whispered something to the guy I assume is her boyfriend, who paused for a moment before whispering something back. The girl nodded and looked back at me. "I'm Sofia and this is my boyfriend Booboo," she said in a voice that was surprisingly not icy and cold like most things I've heard her say.

"Well it's nice to meet you two. Umm we weren't expecting any new students, but luckily we have two people whose roommates just… transferred," Ben told them. Neither one looked interested in what we had to say at all. The girl, Sofia, pulled out a nail file and began filing her nails, which were perfectly painted in a French manicure. I sighed, once again reminded of Evie. I saw Booboo (I know, what an odd name) nudge her. She looked annoyed for a second before approaching me.

"Are… Are you okay?" she asks softly. She's probably faking to care about how I'm feeling, I'm assuming she might be shy with all the new people, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? I haven't been in Auradon long enough yet to know all these dumb sayings.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about one of my old friends," I say, looking down slightly. I could see her features soften for a split second before turning back to being almost emotionless.

"Okay guys. How about showing you to your dorms?" Ben asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah sure," Booboo replied. He and Sofia went into the building and surprisingly knew where to find the dorms, unlike us VKs did on the first day. I don't know about Booboo, but the scariest thing is that Sofia knew exactly where to find the dorm, almost as if she's been here before.

She walked in and put her stuff on Evie's old bed. She opened her suitcase and I was surprised to find a lot of black… and blue. _Mal stop_ , I thought to myself, _lots of people like black and blue_. There were a few other colors, such as white and coral, but lots of them are darker than the clothing she is currently wearing. I caught a quick glimpse of a red ruby before the tucked it away in her suitcase. The only thing I could think of is Evie's necklace. I need to talk to Carlos and see if he found out anything suspicious about Booboo, if that's even his real name.

 **Carlos's POV:**

When my new roommate walked in, I was frozen in shock. He looked almost identical to Jay. The only major difference is this boy's hair. I've known Jay a long time, and I knew he'd never, _ever_ cut his hair, no matter what. He looked around. "Cool place," he says with little real interest. He walks up to me and holds out his hand. "The name's J- Booboo," he says. _That's odd_ , I thought. It sounded like he was using a fake name.

Then something hit me. He was about to say his name started with a J… No, no it can't be. Jay is on the Isle of the Lost. There's no possible way for him to even break the barrier. I destroyed that machine before we left. I put out my hand and shook his anyway. "I'm Carlos."

He gives me a look before speaking. "Oh, you're one of the villain children that were brought here a few weeks ago. Let me guess, Cruella de Vil's son?" I couldn't assume he was Jay by that answer. Anyone with at least half of a brain can figure out who my mother is. I'm still suspicious about this boy though.

"Yeah, she's my mom. Unfortunately," I said with a sigh. "Who are your parents?"

The question seemed to stun him, as if he either didn't want to answer or, if he really is Jay, he doesn't have a lie to use. "Ummm well, my parents aren't famous around, well, anywhere really. Just ordinary commoners," he said after a few moments of thought.

"That wasn't the question. Who are your parents? I'm asking you what their names are."

"Well, oh look at the time. Let's go get something to eat," Booboo says and dashes out of the room. I sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy at all. I need to talk to Mal ASAP about these two new students. Whether or not others see it, I know something is fishy about this situation.

And I'm going to find out what it is.

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope to give this story one more update before updating others. Don't worry, it's not going on hiatus or anything, but I do need to post new chapters in my other stories too.**

 **For now, please review and favorite and/or follow if you haven't done so already.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Suspicions

**Yay two updates in one day! I haven't done that in like forever! Anyway I'm going to try to post one more chapter after this (for a different story) so it might be three! I surprisingly already have three new reviews from the time the other chapter was posted, so yay!**

 **Izzy (Guest): Lol thank you!**

 **Pinksakura271: Yeah, "Sofia" isn't doing too good with pretending to be someone else. Don't worry, Bal is going to get involved and (hopefully) shut them down. And yes, Dude of course is going to get involved with this, as he is a dog and has a strong nose :)**

 **GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter: Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes :). And I'm not sure if that is going to happen exactly as you suggested, but it'll be something kind of similar. And I probably won't do a FNaF fanfic, but I'm considering doing Winx.**

 **Chapter 10: Suspicions**

 **Carlos's POV:**

Apparently Booboo came with a friend of his named Sofia. I've met her briefly once, but she seemed to have a very… snappy attitude. She seems to not care about anyone except Booboo, who I'm assuming is her boyfriend. Another weird thing about her is that she has Evie's body shape and skin tone: pale, a little too thin, and of course beautiful.

Even Dude seems to think something is off. He growls for a few seconds whenever Booboo and/or Sofia walk into the same room he's in, as if they've done something horrible to either him or me. He'll point out things to me, such as barking at Sofia's shoes that just so happen to have been Evie's favorite pair. I never thought anything of it, since Evie got them from a popular brand in Auradon.

As a few days pass, I really start to become suspicious about these kids. And Mal agrees with me. No one has told us any complaints and suspicions, but whenever those two pass down a hallway or into a classroom, people watch and whisper.

I mean, let's go over the reasons we have to _not_ trust these kids. I've decided to write a list:

 _1\. Their physical appearances. "Booboo" is extremely muscular, and his eyes are the same color as Jay's. He always wears tight clothes and on some occasions, a leather vest, typically in the colors brown (as the main color) and occasional pops of red and yellow, Jay's favorite colors. "Sofia" is pale and thin, exactly like Evie. Her eye color isn't the same as Evie's, but Sofia's makeup is done almost exactly the same way Evie's is, except slightly different colors. And again, the outfits. She dresses in a lot of white and coral, which are more Auradonian colors than VK, but she also likes to wear black, edgy jewelry, and the occasional leather jacket. She wears royal blue too, but not nearly as much as Evie._

 _2\. Their attitudes. Evie and Jay hated us after we turned good. What do these kids act like? Hateful, rude, slightly snobby, and they're quite antisocial, as if they are hiding something that they might accidentally let slip. They also always whisper little things to each other, like they're either making comments on the students or plotting._

 _3\. They never pay attention in class. Jay was never one for school, and Evie never cared for it too much. She was sometimes interested on the Isle, but typically just used the mirror to cheat once we got to Auradon. So why would she need to pay attention if this is Evie?_

 _4\. Their belongings. I've already mentioned their clothes and shoes, but Mal has told me that she caught a quick glimpse at a red ruby in Sofia's suitcase before the brunette quickly hid it with her stuff. Mal also recognizes a lot of the popular makeup brands that Evie used to use, and it just so happens that Sofia uses them too._

 _5\. Their personalities and hobbies. Booboo is quite rough and aggressive. He hurts people on the tourney field and doesn't seem to be bothered by it. If someone like Ben or Chad hurts someone, they'd approach and apologize, help them get ice, etc, but this new kid just doesn't care. But I have to admit, he is quite a talented player. A natural, Coach Jenkins has said. Now let's talk about Sofia. She seems to have a large interest in magic, which, even though Evie never showed a particular interest, we all know of Evie's powers that she most likely inherited from Evil Queen. She's also obsessed with her appearance (Then again, so are Audrey and the girls in her group, but that's not the point) and does a little sewing, according to Mal. Sofia does buy some clothes though, but is very selective with what she purchases._

 _6\. Sneaking around. Late at night, Mal and I have both heard the doors to our dorms opening slowly and have seen shadowy figures slipping out of the room at least once. The one time it's happened to me, Booboo wasn't in his bed when I asked if he saw what I did._

I put down my pen and slipped the paper in my pocket to show to Mal and Ben. Mostly Ben, since Mal has recognized pretty much everything I have. I walked into Ben's dorm, where Mal was sitting on the couch with him, waiting for me.

"What's up, Snowflake?" Mal asked in a joking tone (Nickname credits go to I believe CarVie16 but I might be wrong so sorry if I am).

"Haha very funny" I say sarcastically. "Anyway, Ben we're concerned about the two new students here," I say, looking at the King.

"What do you mean? They seem nice, just a little… strange," he responds, but something in his voice tells that he doesn't exactly trust what was coming out of his mouth.

"They seem almost exactly like Evie and Jay!" Mal practically yelled, annoyed that Ben hasn't caught on yet. "And Carlos has a list of reasons to think they _are_ Evie and Jay."

"Okay then. Show me this list," Ben said, looking at me. I handed him the list and he read all the bullets, his face showing shock as he realized what me and Mal both have hypothesized: "Sofia" and "Booboo" are Evie and Jay.

This theory makes perfect sense, except for one detail: How could Evie and Jay possibly leave the island? They don't have magic there _and_ the barrier was strengthened. Is it possible that everything is just a coincidence that they have similar personalities to Evie and Jay?

Yeah, that's probably it.

But it just can't be.

They're almost the exact same people as my former best friends.

No. They _have_ to be my former friends. There's no other explanation.

We all remain quiet for what feels like centuries, until Ben breaks the silence. "We need to expose Sofia and Booboo."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I really didn't know how to make it longer, but I hope you guys like it anyway :)**

 **Please review and favorite and/or follow! I might update this again today, but if I do update, it'll most likely be another story.**

 **Anyway that's all for now.**

 **Love you all 3**


	11. Missing Something?

**Hola! So yeah I lied. I'm updating this story again lol. Yes, another will be updated soon (If you review, tell me which one you want updated next. If you really like this one and want some more chapters before other stories, let me know :) ).**

 **GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter: Thanks and I think the 3 is a typo lol. I have no idea why there's a 3 there.**

 **Pinksakura271: Lol I love the Sherlock Holmes comment. Yes, he and Dr. Watson would be very proud ;). They're getting closer and closer to exposing the truth, which is quite poorly hidden.**

 **A/N: I wrote this while listening to music, (and I typically sing along lol) so I may not be as concentrated, so I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter 11: Missing Something?**

 **Evie's POV:**

It's been about four days since Jay and I have arrived in Auradon, and I have to say that I feel we're pulling this off quite well. Mal hasn't made any comments to "Sofia" about Evie being banished. I think it honestly really upsets her. Oh well. That's what she gets for going soft.

Anyway, our parents, mostly my mother, have been really annoying and they won't shut up about stealing Mal's- Sorry, Maleficent's- spell book. So, today I'm gonna do it. Mal is out on a date with her precious King, so I'm in the dorm room looking for it. After searching all the drawers and closets, I check under Mal's pillow.

Sure enough, there's the book. I take it and teleport to the hideout. "Booboo" is at tourney practice, so it's just me with the four villains.

"Well? Did you find it?" Maleficent asked, sounding kind of impatient. I nodded and pulled the book out of my bag before handing it to her.

"What do we need it for? Can't you cast spells without your book?" I asked. My mom and I have spell books, but we don't have to use them.

Maleficent looked at me, appearing slightly angry that I'm questioning her decision of taking back the book, especially since it's hers. "Never mind," I said quickly. I didn't want to be in trouble, especially with the evilest villain alive. "I've got to get back before Mal comes back. We aren't supposed to leave campus at this time unless for special occasions," I explained before teleporting, not waiting for any response.

When I opened the door to my dorm, Mal was standing there, as if expecting me. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she appeared angry.

"Sit down. We need to talk, _Evie_ ," she said the name like it's a curse. I couldn't respond. How could she possibly find out who I am? I gave her a false look of confusion, but I don't think she bought it one bit.

"Umm I think you've mistaken me for someone else," I say after a minute or two. "I have no clue who Evie is, besides the fact that you two were best friends."

"Stop faking. I know who you are. How'd you even escape the island?" she asked coldly.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" my voice level was rising now. I was growing angrier by the minute.

Mal was about to respond, but there was a knock at the door. "Don't you dare move," she growled at me before opening the door, revealing Carlos and "Booboo". Jay gave me a questioning look, and I just shrugged my shoulders, telling him I don't know what's going on.

Carlos pushed Jay into the chair next to me. He used duct tape to tape his arms to the armrests and his legs to the chair legs. He tossed the tape to Mal, and she did the same to me.

"Now, why are you two here?" Carlos asked in a tone I've never heard him use before. And that's not a good thing.

"We just wanted to enroll in the school. We have nothing to do with your friends, I swear," I explained, trying to sound realistic, but not too dramatic. They, however, didn't appear to buy any of it.

"Uh-huh. So explain this." Mal held up my crowned heart necklace. I accidentally let out a tiny gasp of shock. I mentally scolded myself.

"Well?" Mal was growing more and more impatient.

"I've never seen that necklace in my life," I lied.

"Really? Then why was it hidden at the bottom of your bag, along with some of your Isle clothes?"

"You have no right to go through my property!" I growled.

"So you admit it's yours then?"

"Even if it was hers, how can you assume that I'm one of your other friends? You can't just tape us to chairs and interrogate us," Jay said, finally joining the conversation.

"We have every right to do that, especially since you two are not citizens of Auradon," Mal retaliated. "And as for assuming you're Jay, well, why would Evie be here without her precious little thief?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mal turned and walked up to it and opened it, revealing the King of Auradon himself. Ugh, I hate that guy.

"Did you get any information out of them?" he asked, gesturing to us.

"Not much, but we know that they're Evie and Jay. Now let me just get my spell book and we'll remove their disguises," Mal responded and went over to the spot where she usually hides her book. "Wh- The book is gone! Oh no if it got in the wrong hands… Wait just a minute." She approached me, glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. "You took my book, you witch!"

"What?! How dare you accuse me of that?!" I yelled back. She's lucky I'm taped to this chair because if I wasn't, I'd be strangling Mal right now.

"Because you're working for the villains. Why wouldn't you take it?"

I remained quiet. I had no possible response. _It's over_ , I thought. _We're going to be sent home_.

Mal was deep in thought for a minute before mumbling a spell. I had no clue what she was saying, but it certainly wasn't anything in English. Ben gasped quietly, and I had no clue what happened. That is, until I looked over at Jay and saw his hair was back to its original length. He was dressed the same was he was when we first arrived here. I looked at my own body and saw my blue/black curls tumbling down past my shoulders. I too was wearing my outfit from when I first arrived.

"Now that you're exposed, tell us why you're here and why you're in disguises," Carlos demanded, and Dude barked in agreement.

Jay sighed and started talking. "Well… We.. We realized that we were wrong in our decisions, and we just wanted another chance I guess," he explained. His voice sounded so sincere that I thought he might actually feel that way.

Ben thought for some time. It was probably only a minute or two, but it felt like a small eternity.

"Very well," he began, "You two can rejoin Auradon Prep."

Was I happy about this? Not at all. They know we're here, and soon the whole school will.

We need a plan.

And fast.

 **Jay's POV:**

Ben announced that we can rejoin our old school, Auradon Prep. I say old, but we were just kicked out not long ago.

I'd never tell Evie this, but I don't know if this "take over Auradon" thing is really what I want. I kinda wanna be good again.

But I can't.

Or I'll have to face Evie's wrath.

 **Yay for new chapters lol! I'm not too proud of this one. It's kinda uneventful and more of a filler, since Mal, Carlos, and Ben knew it was Evie and Jay.**

 **Anyway I don't know when I'll update this again. I'm gonna work on some of my other stories first before returning to this. It's not on hiatus, but it may be a while.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Bye :)**


	12. Betrayed

**Hello again everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, even though I think I probably promised I would, and I feel so bad that I just couldn't find the time.**

 **Pinksakura271: Oh don't worry. Jay has a lot of… tricks up his sleeve *wicked smirk*.**

 **WickedOnesXX (Guest): I'm debating whether or not to make Carlos evil, but I don't think I'll do that in this story, as it doesn't really fit. I might make another short story with a similar idea though, so don't think I'm just shutting down your idea : )**

 **GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter: Well den lol**

 **Chapter 12: Betrayed**

 **Jay's POV:**

I need to find a way to work against Evie without her knowing. This is just becoming too much now with the whole "I'm going to take over the world and be an evil ruler" crap. Plus, she's extremely bossy and never really cares about what I want to do anymore. There's only one way I can get back at her.

I have to steal Mal's spell book back. And fast.

First I needed a plan. And lucky for me, I just so happen to know an expert on revenge plans. I grabbed a notepad and pen before going to see the daughter of Maleficent herself. I knocked on the door, praying Evie wasn't there. Within seconds the handle turned and the purple-haired fairy answered. Her half smile quickly changed to a scowl when she saw my face.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Relax, Mal. I kind of need help with taking down Evie. She's just too much now. An awful person if you ask me," I said with a groan.

"Mhmmm" Mal hummed. "And give me a reason why I should help you: the guy who broke off of the Isle of the Lost, snuck back here in disguise, and then lied to the King himself that you ' _want to be good_ '. The look on her face said it all. She had not even the slightest interest in helping me with this.

"Because if you help me, I'll steal your book back and we can take Evie down once and for all," I proposed, knowing this was an offer Mal could never refuse.

Silence filled the room for what felt like a small eternity before she let out a loud groan. "Fine. But if this is a trick, I swear to Lucifer that you will pay. And you'll definitely earn you and your girlfriend a one-way ticket back to the Isle of the Lost," she threatened, her eyes glowing a fierce green color.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" I asked, pen in hand.

"Not so fast, Jayden. You get me the book first, and then I'll help you. I feel you're up to something and I don't trust you yet. Now go now or I'll change my mind and not help you at all," she ordered and I ran for the hideout.

When I arrived at our spot behind the waterfall, Evie was already there. She's been spending most of her time here lately, probably practicing magic with her mom and plotting. I looked around discretely, trying to find the book. Of course, out of all places, it was in her backpack, right next to the blue-haired devil herself. The mother and daughter didn't notice me come in, but of course, right when I was about to escape, my father walked in.

"Finally, you're here. Now we can finally get started on our revenge plan," he says, which draws the attention of Evie and her mom.

 _Guess Mal's book will have to wait._

Evie gets up from her seat next to her mother, pulling the book from her backpack before walking over to me. "Mmm you didn't tell me you were here" she says in a soft voice before getting comfortable in my lap. I don't know if I should hate her if I'm working against her, or if it's normal to still be in love with her. I really do love Evie, just not what she's up to. I wish she'd just forget all of this.

My thoughts are distracted by a pair of soft, full lips coming in contact with my own. And for a split second, I forget everything. The hideout, our parents, this plan to take over the world. All that matters is me and my girlfriend. When she pulls back, her head rests on my chest, and I can tell she's exhausted. Her mom must've worked her really hard on magic when I wasn't here.

I keep her small and fragile body close to mine, letting my large hands run through the soft blue curls of Evie's hair. I get lost in my thoughts, and before I know it, my father is yelling my name, his booming voice echoing softly off the walls.

"Sorry, father," I mumble. "Anyway so what's the plan?" I quickly add.

"Forget it. We'll discuss another time when our teen witch isn't asleep," my father says with a bitter tone. I look down and realize that Evie is indeed asleep. Carefully I stand up, earning a small, adorable whine from the girl in my arms.

"Shh shh," I shushed her and kissed her forehead before carefully taking her to our little secret room in the hideout. I sat down on the couch and take out my phone to send Mal a text.

 _Got caught here. Be back soon with the book._

A few minutes later my phone vibrated and lit up with a reply.

 _Ugh. You better hurry up before I change my mind._

I groaned and looked down at Evie again. I feel really bad that I'm going to be plotting against her, but it's honestly for the best. If Auradon falls into her hands, we're all doomed. She'll definitely take her revenge on our classmates, and especially me, Mal, and Carlos.

If we fail, there's no chance she'll let it go. We only have one shot. This plan has got to be perfect. As bad as I felt, I gently moved the girl off of my lap and onto the couch, pulling a blanket over her. I carefully pried the spellbook from her grip and snuck out when our parents weren't looking. Like a cheetah, I ran as fast as possible for Mal and Evie's dorm room, crashing into the door. It swung open and I fell into the room, hearing the mocking laughter of the daughter of Maleficent. I got up and threw the book at her, hitting her stomach.

"Ow!" she yelled, glaring at me with her piercing green eyes. "I swear I'm so close to throwing you out and not helping you at all."

"Okay, okay," I say, holding my hands up in surrender. "Just please help me. I really, really need to stop her and take her down so things can just be normal again. The four of us being friends and having fun with each other. You know?" I asked. If anyone asks, I was definitely _not_ tearing up. Okay? I wasn't.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive her. She played an entire kingdom as if it was a game of chess. The girl is evil. It'll take a long time for me to trust her," Mal practically spat out at me, her words made of venom. I sighed and turned to Mal.

"Okay whatever. Just help me stop this."

 **Not the longest chapter, but I'm hoping to publish another either tonight or tomorrow, depending on what you guys want and suggest. I try not to write too much without knowing your input because I like hearing what you have to say about my stories and what to improve and include in new chapters.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	13. Absolutely Not

**Yay for new updates! I'm really going to start trying to update more frequently, because before yesterday the last update was August 2nd or something like that. I'm not gonna make this intro long because I know you guys are really here for the story, so yeah. Let's get to it.**

 **Danifan3000: I have thought about that at one point, and since multiple people have brought this up in some way, I might make something along those lines after this story is completed.**

 **Pinksakura271: Omg yessss Descendants 2! Lol I don't think Carlos would be very willing to agree with Mal either, but I guess you'll have to just read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: (Haven't added this in a while lol): I do NOT own any part of the Descendants franchise or anything to do with Disney. All I own are my ideas for this fanfiction.**

 **A/N: This story might be nearing its close soon, depending on what ideas I get and how many people read and what I come up with and execute it. So yeah, just a little head's up.**

 **Chapter 13: Absolutely Not**

 **Jay's POV:**

I sat on Evie's bed while Mal sat on her own, my notepad in hand. "Okay, so what do we have to do to take down Evie and our parents?" I ask, looking at the purple-haired teen that probably doesn't trust me as much as she used to. I mean I can't blame her, but still.

"Well, first we have to think of what we want to happen to her. Should she go back to the Isle or should we try to convert her to good for real this time?" Mal asked me, though I'm pretty sure she already knows what my answer is. Anyone with half a brain would be smart enough to realize how much Evie means to me and how much I want her to be in Auradon where she can actually be happy.

"Mal, we both know the answer to this already," I said, throwing a slight glare at my… friend? I don't know. Can we even call ourselves friends after all the bad things I've done lately? I let out a quiet sigh, making sure Mal couldn't hear any of it.

Mal nodded and typed something on her phone, where she was most likely brainstorming ideas for what to do about Evie. "Well, obviously I don't want to hurt her, so maybe the plan should be kind of simple. Something effective but not so absurd that there's no chance of it working to our advantage," she explains and I nod, encouraging her to tell me what she's thinking about.

"So what I think is best is to use a spell to render her magic useless and then cuff her wrists together so it's harder for her to escape us," she begins and I nod, trying to picture all possible scenarios that can come out of this. "Then we take her into a room, once again try to spell any darkness from her, and then you'll talk to her. Make her feel sorry for what she's done and make her want to choose good with the rest of us. I know I'm really angry at her right now, but she's still part of our dysfunctional family and I really do want my best friend back." She immediately looked down into her lap and took a couple breaths to calm down, but I knew better. Mal looks like she's going to cry. She really misses her best friend. So, I got up and sat next to Mal, pulling her into an embrace.

I don't know what kind of reaction I really expected, but it's certainly different from how it happened. Mal's bead was buried into my chest, and I felt my shirt getting slightly damp. _Mal was crying._ I really felt so awful for her. I know how hard this is and I can't even imagine what's been going through her head these past few weeks.

I rubbed her back, holding her close until her tears finally ceased and her breathing was back to normal and not short and wavering. "Mal, look at me." I tilted her head up to look into those green eyes, "It'll be okay. We _will_ convince her. And we won't stop until we're our one group of four again. Okay?" She nods and gets up.

"I'm trusting you one time. That's all you get," she says semi-coldly.

"I know, Mal. Let's just go talk to Carlos so we know he's on board with this too," I suggest and stand up. Following Mal out the door and to my dorm room, I saw a lot of students cower away in fear. I feel like a part of me should enjoy this, but I just can't bring myself to it.

I was torn back into reality at the sound of Mal knocking on the door, which was answered by Carlos. He glared at me, and I swear if words could kill, I would've dropped dead. "Why is this jerk here? He's just going to end up tricking us again," he says coldly, looking at Mal.

"I trust him now. He gave me my spellbook back and I may or may not have used a lie detector spell on him without him knowing," she informs Carlos.

"You did a what spell?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard right.

"Don't be surprised. You turned on us. Multiple times. You can't just expect me to forgive you just like that without any solid evidence of whether or not you mean it this time." I wanted to be mad at her, but honestly I just couldn't. Because I know she's right. The things I've been doing lately are so cruel and I wish I never sided with Evie. This is my one chance to make everything right with my friends. Once again I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mal.

"Look Carlos," she starts, "Evie and Jay have been dating for a while now. Jay made a stupid mistake by joining her and not realizing how wrong he was. He was obsessed with the love of his life. And I forgive him for it." I couldn't help but smile. Mal actually forgives me.

"Yeah, buddy. You know how much you mean to me. We've been friends since long before we met the girls. You know me, Carlos. And you know I'd never intentionally hurt those I care about most. I proved myself to Mal by getting her book and I passed her little lie test thingy. So, can you find it in you to forgive me and help us?" I asked hopefully, holding my arms out for a hug with my (ex?) best friend.

I was not prepared for how bad this could've turned.

"Listen here, Jay. You're a traitor and you know it. Yeah, you might want to change now, but you can't just waltz back in here acting like you'll get what you want because guess what? You hurt us. Bad. Especially me. I thought I had a guy best friend that I could have fun with and maybe get into slight mischief here and there, but instead I have a guy who picks romance over his best friend. So no, I won't forgive you and I certainly will _not_ help you at all." His words were so filled with hatred and I was just stunned. I couldn't even respond for a few moments. Finally, I remembered how to speak.

"Carlos, please. Can't I earn your trust back somehow?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Eventually maybe you can, but I don't know how long that'll take," he replied, but then his expression changed to a smirk. "Actually, there is one way for you to earn my trust back almost instantly." I couldn't believe it. I might actually get my best friend back today!

"And how can I do that?" I ask, ready to do anything.

"I want Evie back on the Isle. For good. Stuck with all of our parents."

I nearly flipped over the desk located at the side of the dorm. How dare he wish that upon my Evie? Yeah, she might deserve it, but she was so depressed and miserable back home and there's no chance I'm going to be the one to make her go through all of that pain and suffering again.

"Well, then I guess you won't trust me for a long time." I muttered loud enough to hear before storming out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the whole room shook a bit. As I walked away, I heard Mal and Carlos fighting.

But I couldn't focus on anything. I was blinded by rage.

 **Omg I actually updated two days in a row! I'm pretty certain there won't be an update tomorrow since it's the Super Bowl, so I hope this will satisfy you guys until the next chapter.**

 **Like I said earlier, I'm kinda running out of ideas for this, so I really need you guys' input on what you want to happen next or the story might end soon. I don't want this going on too, too long, but I don't want it to end either. So yeah. If you have any ideas at all, let me know in the reviews section.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	14. Our Last Chance

**Hello Descendants fans! Omg so Descendants 2 was SO great! I cried. Anyway, if you have any ideas for any Descendants 2 based plots, let me know! By the way, there's only a few chapters left in the story, but since I post right after finishing, there's no definite answer as to how many chapters are left. I think one more after this**.

 **Also one more A/N: There's one or two swear words in this chapter, so please just keep that in mind while reading. Thanks!**

 **One more A/N. This is a reupload since the original one of this chapter didn't work out well with the formatting.**

 **Pinksakura271: Don't worry, Ben will be doing his part in helping the situation.**

 **Danifan3000: I agree. I just wanted some drama involved in this story.**

 **Savannah (Guest): Lol I love it too**

 **Guest (Guest): I don't know if I'm going to put a spell on Carlos. I might want to keep his emotions real but idk yet.**

 **Chapter 14: Our Last Chance**

 **Jay's POV:**

Send her back?! Carlos has got to have inherited insanity from Cruella because there's really no other word for what just came out of his mouth. I know it sounds horrible to think that of my best friend, but he kinda deserves it. I mean, he's from there too. He knows the pain, torture, suffering, heartbreak that is the Isle of the Lost. To wish anyone the fate of being trapped there for their entire life is probably one of the biggest possible sins in the universe. No one, no matter how evil, should ever deserve that fate. And wishing it upon a former friend?! That's about as low as it gets.

The farther away from my dorm I got, the quieter the voices of Mal and Carlos got, until eventually they faded to nothing, And by that point, I was stopped in front of a door. The door to Mal and Evie's room, to be specific. I grabbed the doorknob, but hesitated. I had a sneaking suspicion Evie would know something is up the second I walked in. And if she finds out I'm against her, all hell will break loose. Lucifer only knows what she's capable of. And to be entirely honest, I really do not want to find out.

I took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door to see what she's up to. Maybe I can just slip out unnoticed if she seems to be in a bad mood. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case. The stupid door creaked the second it opened, and the girl inside instantly looked up, her cold, dead eyes making contact with my own.

"Hey there," I say casually, hoping she doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey babe," she said, moving over and patting a spot on the bed next to her for me to sit. I take a seat with her, snaking my arm around her tiny waist, and pulled her close to my body, like I normally do. "Whats up?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing really. When'd you come back from the hideout? You were dead asleep when I left to come back here," I asked her. Little did I know, that was probably the worst question I could've ever asked.

"Someone took the spell book when I was asleep and my mother woke me up in a screaming fit because according to her, I lost the damn thing and now she won't leave me alone! I needed to escape and come back here for a bit to look for it, but it's gone!" I couldn't help but feel guilty. When Evie's mom gets mad, you don't even wanna be in the same _city_ as the woman. She's extremely cruel, and naturally she takes it out on her only daughter.

"Evie," I said calmly, "calm down. I'll help you look for the book." She groaned, but calmed down a little. As she turned to look through her massive closet, I quickly texted Mal:

 _She's in the dorm room. Come now._

The reply was not instant, but it came shortly.

 _On it. Do NOT let her leave, Jayden or it'll be the end of the line for you._

I pretended to search under the beds and the sewing desk when the door opened, revealing the purple-haired ex best friend of Evie. "Looking for this, _bitch_?" the last word was spat out like it was an extremely sour lemon, and Evie's head turned so fast to see the girl, still in the doorway.

With her spell book in hand.

No words could describe the amount of anger inside of the blue-haired wicked beauty. Livid? Nope. Furious? Still not enough. The only way to truly describe her emotions is by comparing her to a cartoon character with steam coming out of her ears to show pure rage. "Give me back the book!" she screamed louder than I even knew was possible for her, but Mal just stood there with a smirk on her face. Poor Evie had no idea what was going to go down between her and the other teen, but Mal seemed excited. Whether it was because there was a chance of getting her best friend back or the fact that she was probably going to torture Evie I wasn't really sure, but I'm really hoping for the first one.

"Why would I give you back MY book that you stole from ME?!" Now Mal was also yelling, and I have to admit I was getting a bit worried.

Evie completely ignored Mal at this point and turned her attention to me. "Don't just stand there! Get her out!" she yelled, but there was no chance in hell I was going to make Mal leave. Not when we're so close to getting Evie back.

"No," it was a simple word, but being spoken to Evie of all people- let's just say I've never denied doing anything for her before. Ever. It was just something I learned to never do. What she wants done, she gets done. It's just how it works. Or, worked.

"No?! I'm sorry, there's no way I heard correctly. Jay, you never tell me no."

"Well maybe it's time I start," I snapped back. "Mal, now!"

Mal flipped quickly through the spellbook until she found one suitable for this particular situation. "By the power of the air, bind her to the chair," and just like that, the chair flew over and forced Evie to sit on it, except she couldn't get up. The blue-haired beauty was invisibly bound and forced to take whatever pain Mal was going to dish out. Once again, the girl dressed in purple flipped through the book. She was about to read off a spell when she just stopped. She was out of breath and her voice eventually stopped coming out of her mouth.

She dropped to the floor, unmoving.

 **Okay, so definitely not my best work, but I finally got something out there so you're all welcome lol. I'll try to post the last chapter(s) very soon. As soon as they're written, they'll be up.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil dreams**


End file.
